Sibella Fangston
Sibella Fangston is the adopted daughter of the Hungarian Blood Countess, Elizabeth Bathory. As well as the only known first Vegetarian Vampire ever. Because of this peculiarity, she decided to move to America and stay over at a safe-haven called Yokai Inn/Dormitory. Though she never thought of encountering Daniel Phenton; a human boy with ghostlike powers. She is the first to learn of Danny's secret until others learn later on. Characteristics * Name: Sibella Fangston *'Aliases': The Daughter of the Blood Countess, the Pink Vampire * Age: 18 (1800 in Vampire Years) * Hair: Black with Pink Highlights (in both forms) * Eyes: Pink (in both forms) * Likes: Fashion, art, tomato juice and soup, Italian (so long as there's no garlic), crosses (finds them stylish), the beaches (so long as she's not burned), her pet spider Paul, Danny (friend), Yokai Inn/Dorm, her friends, Valentine's Day, romance movies (including Twilight), hot springs (especially mixed baths), ice cream * Dislikes: Garlic (gets gassy), someone saying Steak, Revolta, Van Helsing (finds him annoying), the mistake in the Blood Countess's legend (bathing in blood was exaggerated), James Wan's jump scare movies * Family: Camille and Gaius Fangston (biological parents; deceased), The Blood Countess (adopted mother, and Vampire sire) Appearance Casual Vampiric True Form Battle Attire Background Sibella Fangston is the biological daughter of Camille and Gaius, human residents in Romania, 1,800 years ago. It so happens that Gaius, a Roman soldier, was the great-great-grandson of Trajan, one of Dracula's servants and friends. However, after he impregnates Camille, he was killed in a battle, leaving the widow alone and with no means to support the soon-to-be born child, and later died from an illness. Elizabeth Bathory, the Blood Countess of Hungary, was a friend of Dracula's, and in a move of compassion and in honour of his old friend's friends, gave aid to Sibella and received her in her castle. Soon once Sibella was old enough, roughly a year old, she started to live normally with the Countess, aware of her step-parent's nature and biology as a vampire. The family decides to move to the Dacia province, actually known as Romania, to offer Sibella the environment she needs. Kindhearted, Sibella grew to be a happy child, and so did the mother and daughter relationship, as the vampire grows to care for the human girl. However, as Elizabeth leaves Dacia to attend an old business in Rome, a plague invades the province, killing many of the inhabitants, in which Sibella is included. Elizabeth arrives home to find that Sibella is sick, so to prevent her death, she converts her into a vampire, giving the child immortality and immunity to the plague. From that moment on, she was solely raised by Elizabeth Bathory in the Vampire Court, where she met her friend Elissa, fellow vampire, and spent most of her days being pampered or attending fabulous balls. Eventually, she started attending high school, in Transylvania, where she met her first boyfriend, Kieran Valentine, who secretly intended to fill her heart with love only to break her will and soul, making her his plaything among many in his harem. However, she closely escaped when she was sighted by humans, during a picnic, while eating a tomato, which the humans mistook for blood, calling an angry mob that forced them to runaway from home and settle in America. Personality Sibella is sweet, energetic, friendly, and easy to get along with, though she can be a bit childish. Even though she doesn't seem to care much of what other monsters think of her, Sibella is much of a trend follower, looking up the latest trends to add to her wardrobe and styles. Sibella is usually ecstatic and gets distracted easily, making her prone to accidents and mixed information, so she's usually portrayed as naïve; but ignorance is bliss as her happiness rarely fades. She's the most emotional of the girls, and cries the easiest. She's also shown to be a bit of a flirt, having the most crushes out of the girls living at Yokai Inn/Dorm. Being a vegan, she arranges her own food mostly from her vegetable garden. Sibella's Batty for Fall Veggies Many, many times it is brought up her homophobia — Sibella’s blood phobic nature stirs up from the fact that the latter is not originally a vampire…since the fact that her adoptive mother, the Blood Countess is a very bloodthirsty vampire and most humans and other monsters find her creepy, this might also might be what stemmed up Sibella's vegetarian ways, of both not drinking blood and not eating meat. She was once human, and got sick in the past which her step-mother transformed her into a vampire to become immortal. As well, she will faint when seeing meat in front of her. This is seen as a recurring gag. Furthermore, Sibella's meaning of veganism is that she does not consume meat or blood, not that the fact of not consuming meat or anything from an animal, as mentioned, she eats ice cream. But Sibella is certainly not a ovo-lacto vegetarian at all. In some moments, her phrasing of not drinking blood or consuming meat is referred to as vegetarianism, specifically, she is called a vegetarian. Other vampires who are like this are called "vegetarian vampires" rather than "vegan vampires". Sibella's diet only consists of vegetables, ice cream, fruits, and a lot of iron supplements. The latter's non-consumption of blood may stem up from her step-mother's extremely blood thirsty nature, as it has scared her, since she was once human. Sibella may be a lacto vegetarian as she appears to eat milk products, but does not at all appear to eat eggs or anything made of eggs. She is a very kind and polite. She seems to only dislike Plasmius, Van Helsing, and Revolta (and garlic of course). She compliments other people often, showing she has good people skills. She is also very helpful and generous, as she spent the last of her allowance on a pizza for everyone during a party. She is not, however, above using her bat form to her advantage in sports such as volleyball and racing. She has a frequent habit of making puns on words to make them relate to vampires, such as "Fangtasic to meet you." Skills/Abilities Powers * Female Teenage Vampire - Queen Class *'Levitation' *'Bat-Changing' *'Hanging from Surfaces' *'Echo-Location' *'Strong Will': Skills *'Writing' *'Acting' *'Seamstress/Fashionista' **'Sewing' **'Fashion Designing' Equipment * Outfits * Sewing Kit Relationships Gallery Voice Actor Debi Derryberry Navigation Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Vampires Category:Yokai Inn/Dormitory Category:Midnight Highschool Category:Yokai Hot Springs Category:Fangastic Salon Category:Heroes Category:Sakura Castle Hot Springs Category:Danny's Love Interests